Milestones
by IceJin
Summary: Frieza starts to realize he cares about little Onyx when she falls seriously ill. Also included is Onyx's first time crawling and her first word ~.^


Author's note: I gave Zarbon's race a name to avoid saying 'Zarbon's race' all the time. Just so you know, I call them Setsunites. And before you ask why Onyx isn't walking yet when she's a year old…let's just say Icejins probably mature slower than humans in the motor development area. ^.^

Milestones

Frieza stood by the large window in his ship, holding Onyx while he looked out at the passing stars. They were returning to Arlia, because Zarbon had recently discovered some gold ores that could be taken and sold for extra profit. He smirked at the notion that the Arlians weren't going to be too happy, but they were just insects to him. Easy to squash and exterminate if necessary.

"Aaaagagaaa!" One-year-old Onyx was baby-talking up at her father while playing with a silver rattle.

Frieza looked down at Onyx after listening to her babble for five minutes straight and murmured, "Let's hope you don't talk that much when you get older, Onyx." His expression changed to faint amusement when she stuck her finger into the corner of her mouth and looked up at him with those huge eyes of hers. Her mouth opened, her little black lips pulled back and curved upwards. Frieza blinked down at her, "Are you really _smiling_ or is it just gas?"

Onyx started to giggle and put the end of the rattle into her mouth, coating it in a fresh coat of baby drool to answer his question. "Abooooo!"  
  
Blinking, Frieza tried to figure out why seeing that child smile only for him made him feel so strange. Usually, the baby would only smile at Zarbon. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a slimy rattle bopping him in the nose, and he looked down to see Onyx smiling at him again. Rather than get angry, he smiled back at her and watched her start to giggle again as she discovered that her father could smile too.

Grasping Onyx just under the armpits, Frieza held her up to eye level and wrinkled his nose, watching her try to mimic the expression. He stuck his purple tongue out at her, and she stuck hers out right back at him. Then she dropped the rattle, put her hands together and proceeded to shove as many of her tiny fingers into her mouth as she could. Frieza just chuckled and brought her close again. "You're smarter than I thought…"

Onyx gurgled wordlessly and wiggled to be put down. She had something she wanted to show him. Something she had been practicing for the past few months. Annoyed by the squirming, Frieza put her down and watched her sit up. "What are you doing now?"

The black carapace on Onyx's head gleamed a little as she took her hands out of her mouth, shifted to her hands and knees and started to crawl clumsily. Frieza blinked, glanced down at his empty arms and sighed as he watched her inch along the metal floor of his personal quarters. It almost hurt, knowing that Onyx didn't need him like she had when he first found her. At the same time, there was a strange joy bubbling in his heart like carbonation in a soda.

Onyx stopped crawling and looked over her shoulder at Frieza, giggled, then turned around so she could crawl back over to him. Frieza felt a tingle move from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes, and watched the little girl at his feet giggle in delight. She could feel how surprised and proud he was of her.

The chimes to the door sounded, then the door opened as Zarbon entered. "Sir, we'll be landing on Arlia in ten minutes."

In a surprisingly pleasant tone, Frieza replied with, "Excellent."

Zarbon quirked a slender green eyebrow at the tone, and noticed the usual frown was missing from Frieza's features. Frieza was smiling with a twinkle in his eye; as far as Zarbon knew, Frieza _never_ smiled, except to smirk evilly.

"Zarbon? Unless you're gawking at something stuck in my teeth, I suggest you leave before I decide to do something painful…like plucking your lovely green hairs out one at a time." Frieza's smile soured just slightly.

He sweatdropped, cleared his throat and quickly left while saying, "Yes, sir!."

Onyx whimpered in Zarbon's arms while Frieza and a few of his minions headed off the ship and towards the nearest Arlian colony. Zarbon tried to comfort the little girl, but she just plain didn't like being separated from her daddy. She had her fists balled up and her black lips were agape with wails.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! AAAAHHHWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! AAAHAAAAWAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"Onyx…your father will be back soon. C'mon…" Zarbon sat down and tried to bounce Onyx on his knee.

"AAAAWAAAAAHH!!!!"

Several long moments passed before Onyx's cries had turned to soft half-sobbed giggles. She loved being bounced! Zarbon looked pretty relieved when she stopped crying, and waited calmly for his hearing to return to normal while bouncing the child on his knee.

"That's a good girl." He smiled a little when she turned around to peer up at him with her huge black eyes. It reminded him of the way his son used to look at him, and an unbidden memory surfaced from deep within his mind.

__

Zarbon, considerably younger and with short hair, was bouncing young Aryzon up and down on his knee while he laughed playfully. The young child was an adorable little thing with a full head of dark green hair and large slanted eyes.

Chuckling at Aryzon's giggles, Zarbon bounced the child right off his knee, then caught him as he came back down. Aryzon was laughing hysterically, and put his arms around his father's neck. Zarbon smiled as he held his son close to his heart, not minding when the child grabbed the pink bauble on one of his earrings.

"Zarbon…" A soft voice whispered from behind him. "You're going to make your son overly excited if you keep playing with him like that."

Zarbon turned to face the lovely woman standing there. Her shiny green hair reached far past her knees, blending perfectly with her flawless blue-green skin and large goldish-brown eyes. She was wearing a white silk gown which seemed to mold perfectly with the skin on her upper body, and the billowing sleeves and skirt seemed to ripple with the slightest breath of wind. The pink baubles on her white circlet and earrings, the Setsunite equivalent to a wedding ring, bounced against her skin as she walked closer to her husband.

"As always," He chuckled as his wife came closer. "Good morning, Jaesira…"

"Good morning, Zarbon." Jaesira smiled back and lowered her head to kiss Aryzon's brow. Aryzon giggled and grasped one of his mother's earrings in his tiny hand. "So, little one, are you ready for breakfast?"

Aryzon readily released his grasp on his father, allowed his mother to take him and began to nurse from her breast as soon as she moved the white silk aside so he could latch on. Jaesira lifted her head to find her husband staring at her, and smiled with heavily-lidded eyes, "My love, you're staring again."

Zarbon smiled and extended his hand to stroke her delicate cheek with his fingertip. He touched his forehead to hers until the pink baubles on their circlets were touching, and the delicate pieces of jewelry glowed briefly like a secret kiss, "It's hard not to stare at you, my dear. You're too lovely to ignore."

She blushed and closed her eyes with a smile. He walked behind her, placed his arms gently around her waist and lowered his chin to rest on her shoulder while watching Aryzon nurse. Almost on its own accord, Zarbon's hand rose to stroke through Jaesira's long silken locks.

The memory ended there, and Zarbon snapped himself back to attention to find Onyx had fallen asleep in his lap. With a soft, slightly sad smile, he lowered her onto his bed and hoped it would be comfortable enough for her to sleep on. He got to his feet and headed to the computer console, where a few unfinished tasks waited for completion.

For a moment, he glimpsed his reflection on the blank screen, and flicked his braid gently over his shoulder. The rope-like green bundle of hair swung gently behind him when he moved it.

He almost felt Jaesira's hair again when he touched his own silky green locks, and he was pretty sure she'd tease him about it if she saw how long it had become. See, all Setsunite men grew their hair long when they were widowed. It was done as a sign of grief.

"Jaesira…" Zarbon shook his head one last time, glanced over at Onyx to make sure she was alright, then placed his hands on the keyboard and got to work.

Frieza's sleek black hover-vehicle floated above a crater that had been a huge city less than a minute before. Queen Lemlia wasn't going to like it very much, but it was the price she had to pay for being stubborn. That simple thought caused a twisted smirk to form on the Icejin's black lips as he turned towards the palace and started that way.

During the flight, Frieza found his thoughts wandering to Onyx. He did kind of miss hearing her make noises as she tried to talk, and began to wonder what she was doing in his absence. Probably crying or sleeping, he assumed. He really hated having to part with her, even for such a short time, but he still didn't want to admit why.  
  
_Onyx, my darling little Goddess, I'll be back soon…_

Zarbon had just finished one planetary transaction when he realized Onyx hadn't made a sound in almost two hours. Sure, she was sleeping longer than before, but she would always wake up and make some noise at one point or another before rolling over to sleep again.

"Onyx?" Zarbon rose to his feet, walked to her side and bent over worriedly to make sure she was at least breathing. She was, thankfully, and opened her eyes when the pale green man leaned over her. "Onyx, are you alright?" He placed his hand on the top of her head and snatched it back away just as fast. Her carapace was burning hot like the metal around the inside of an oven! 

Another thing Zarbon quickly became aware of was the stench of Onyx's diaper. He picked her up, carried her to the changing table and pulled the diaper open to discover she had more than just a little touch of the runs. The smell was absolutely appalling, but he couldn't just leave her sitting in the mess, so he started to clean her up while holding his breath as much as possible.

"Phew…" Zarbon was nearly passing out when he finally got Onyx cleaned up and in a new diaper. "We'd better get you some water." He picked her up again, carrying her with him while he got a bottle and filled it with cool water. "OK, Onyx, can you drink a little for me?" Gently placing the nipple of the bottle near her tiny black lips, he tried to get her to at least take a few sips.

"Mmm!" Onyx turned her head away from the bottle and half-started to cry without really going into a full-blown wail.

"C'mon, Sweetheart, you'll get worse if you don't drink something…" Zarbon moved the bottle to try again, but she turned away from it. He sighed, not really sure what to do. If the child were a Setsunite, he was sure he'd know how to handle the illness, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. "I guess I have no choice…"

"So, you still insist on making this difficult…you poor dopes." Frieza extended a pale finger and a ball of red light ignited at the tip to eerily illuminate his pale doll-like face. He enjoyed watching those pathetic Arlians squirming in fear at his presence. "If that is the case, I'll just have to take it!"

"That gold ore is the last gold on the planet! Without it, we can't survive!" A pink-skinned insectoid being with large black eyes cried in a gurgling voice.  
  
Frieza's lips curved upwards into a grin, exposing flawless teeth. "Too bad, so sad. Expect the sound of explosions for the next few months, Queen Lemlia… I'll return after your cities are gone to see if you've changed your mind!" His red eyes gleamed and a husky chuckle rumbled in his chest. He allowed the Arlians to squirm for another moment before dispersing the ball of energy and turning his pod to leave.  
  
He was almost halfway to the next city he was planning to blast when his scouter beeped. Reaching up, he touched the button lightly and answered calmly, "Yes?"

"Master Frieza, it's Zarbon. Onyx is very ill and I'm not sure how I should take care of her. She has diarrhea, she won't drink, I can barely wake her up and she has a high fever…"

Frieza's icy heart gave a little lurch in his chest when he heard what Zarbon was saying. He stopped flying completely and hovered in place. Light danced off his purple-hued armor. "How bad was her diaper when you changed it?"

"Completely full, sir." Zarbon replied flatly.

"I'm on my way." Frieza killed the connection, turned his pod and started a frantic flight back to his ship. As far as he knew, Onyx could be dying right there, and he wasn't with her! Below him, several Arlians cowered and ran into their houses when Frieza passed over their cities. They didn't even come out when he passed completely by and disappeared over the horizon.

Zarbon sat by his bed and watched Onyx lie there, panting for air. A cool, moist cloth was draped over her upper body, it being just the right size to cover her torso completely. Every few moments, he would re-moisten the cloth and replace it.

His scouter beeped to register Frieza's power level, and seconds later the door hissed open. Frieza stepped in without sounding the chimes first and rushed over to the bed so he could see his little girl. His expression was stoic, impossible to read.

"I kept the cloth on her to keep her fever down, but I'm not sure if it's working." Zarbon informed.

"Thank you, Zarbon. I'll take it from here."

Zarbon bowed slightly and lowered his eyes, "As you wish." He straightened and watched as Frieza carried Onyx out of the room.

Hours later, Frieza was disintegrating the last of what had to be the tenth loaded diaper in that period of time. He was really starting to get worried, because Onyx hadn't taken in any water during the whole time she'd been sick, and he had tried to get her to drink several times.  
  
"Onyx…my Little Goddess…" He whispered to the child as he held her carefully in his arms. She was still burning up and hanging limp like a ragdoll. Her little black lips looked cracked and dry. "…you can't do this to me. You can't just give up after you proved Sanquin wrong a few months ago!"

Desperate, Frieza moved to the sink in the lavatory and turned on the water as cold as possible. Then he carefully removed Onyx's diaper and sat her tiny form down in the icy water. She flinched, opened her eyes and started to whine because she was cold.

"Shhh…" Frieza spoke softly as he tried to calm the child, but she wouldn't settle down. The water she was sitting in bubbled, then suddenly changed from crystal clear to sickly brown. "Dammit!" He cursed, lifting her up and wiping her off before draining the sink. An even nastier word escaped his mouth when he realized Onyx was having an even worse accident on the floor where he'd put her. "Ugh…do your bowels have an END?" He moaned, his eyes crossing and his face changing color when the smell hit him full-force.

Picking Onyx up, Frieza cleaned her rear end off and got her into a clean diaper before she made another mess, then ordered one of his men to come clean up the floor while he carried the tiny child down towards the medical bay. The purple dome on his head flashed with each light that passed over it as he rushed down the hall.

"Sanquin! Get your flabby ass out here NOW!!!" Frieza didn't swear often, and whenever he did it meant he was pretty upset about something.

A small yelp was heard from the other room as Sanquin rushed out and bowed to his master. His fish-like lips seemed to droop further at the sight of the misleadingly small man with black horns, delicate features and purple armor. "At your service, Lord Frieza! What is the problem?"

"Onyx is very ill. She is dehydrated and probably needs antibiotics." Frieza sneered with his garnet eyes narrowed into angry slits. "You had better make her well again or I'll…"

Sanquin hurriedly took Onyx from Frieza and set up various monitors or IV lines. "Right away, Lord Frieza!" He replied as he worked.

Frieza crossed his arms, taking on a dangerously agitated posture while watching Sanquin attach some IV needles to Onyx's tiny arm. He also attached a cup to Onyx's chest to monitor her heartbeat, put her on some oxygen to ease her breathing and hurried off into his lab.

Making a simple gesture to bring his hoverpod to his exact location, Frieza seated himself, crossed one leg over the other and kept his eyes on the tiny black and white shape lying on the bed in front of him. The angry expression was gone from his face, changing to one that may have actually indicated concern. Then, realizing his true feelings were showing, he narrowed his eyes and turned his head, pretending to be unconcerned.

"Here we are. This should fix the problem right up. Please let me know if the bag empties before I return, and I'll put another up. She'll need two IV's full of this stuff," Sanquin spoke quickly as he hung a bag of liquid resembling milk up above the bed.  
  
"Very well, Sanquin," Frieza replied apathetically without even bothering to look over at the yellow alien. When Sanquin left, he downloaded everything from his computer and started working on it via a portable laptop. He tried his best to keep his mind on his duties, but he couldn't stop himself from looking over at Onyx, watching her pale chest rise and fall as she slept. Her little black lips looked kind of pale and withered, not at all moist and healthy like they were supposed to be.

About an hour passed before Frieza could finish the task he was doing, which usually only took about ten minutes. A point of light danced off one of his black horns when he turned his head to back at Onyx when she started to move a little.

"You had better not die on me, Onyx. I have put too much time and effort into you." He growled softly, feeling frustrated with his odd emotions. It wasn't really anger that made him snap, but he couldn't put his finger on what the real reason was. It never dawned on him that relief was setting in.

Onyx's black-tipped tail twitched and her eyes slowly opened to focus on Frieza's angry expression. She sensed his emotions easily, and didn't seem at all intimidated by the look on his face. Instead, she yawned and smiled at him before going back to sleep.

Frieza sighed and settled back into his pod with his arms crossed This was going to be a long night, but things were supposed to change for the better.

It was the middle of the night when Frieza was jolted out of a sound sleep by the sound of blaring alarms. He looked around in a half-panic before realizing the machine above Onyx's bed was flatlined. Before the Icejin could raise his voice, Sanquin rushed to Onyx, bent over her small body and started working frantically to resuscitate her.

Frieza blinked as he looked over Sanquin's shoulder at Onyx's tiny body. He felt strangely frightened, but couldn't figure out why. All he could do was watch, hardening his expression to scowl at Sanquin as he worked. The dangerous gleam in his garnet eyes spoke more of a threat than any words could, and the yellow fish-like alien knew that.

__

Onyx, you can't leave me.

Another medic rushed to help Sanquin work. Frieza watched angrily as defibrillators, drugs and oxygen were shuffled around.

A shout went up, "Clear!"

ZAP!

Onyx's little body convulsed as the jolt went straight to her heart. Frieza's eyes darted to the machine above her bed as it registered a wavy pale blue line, then went back to flatline. Another shock was delivered with the same results. 

Red eyes continued to watch, reflecting images of chest compressions, artificial respiration and shots of epinephrine(or something similar to it) in action.  
  
"Stop compressions!" Sanquin ordered, then lowered two thin fingers to touch Onyx's neck. "Call it. Oh-twenty-four hundred hours and three minutes." He shook his head and started turning off the monitors, then brushed sadly past a stunned Frieza.

The small Icejin blinked as he moved closer to the side of the bed. Onyx was just lying there, completely motionless with tubes and needles attached to her. Frieza couldn't think as he placed his delicate white hands flat on the bed and allowed his head to hang. This wasn't fair! She was just a child!

"Onyx…" He whispered, lowering his hand to touch the top of her small head. Anger and un-identifiable emotions were boiling like carbonation in soda. They rose, causing him to breathe deeper and clench his fists as the struggle for control began. 

The battle wasn't long; Frieza finally slammed both fists down on the side of the bed and emitted an anguished scream. With one sweep of his arm, he destroyed the medical equipment next to the bed. Things shattered while others exploded, but Frieza didn't care.

His little girl was gone.

"ONYX!!!" Frieza cried as he jerked his head into an upright position so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. His red eyes darted around the room and stopped on Onyx, who was sound asleep on the bed. Strange relief seemed to filter through him in the form of giddy euphoria, and he started to laugh. "A dream…just a stupid dream! Haha, hahahaha!" 

Sweat had beaded on his face, giving his skin a sparkling sheen in the soft lights in the room. A shimmer passed over the metallic dome of his head when he hid his face in his hands to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He leaned back with a sigh, inclined his head until it touched the back-rest of his pod and gently banged it three times before straightening.

Footsteps rapidly approached, and it wasn't long before Sanquin had thrust his portly form into the room. "Master Frieza, is everything alright? I thought I heard a scream…"

Rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers, Frieza growled and opened one eye to glare at the ugly alien. "The only problem here is the fact that your presence is annoying me! However," he paused, "Before you go, I want a report on Onyx's condition, and I want it now."

Sanquin gulped quickly and blinked, "Well, the antibiotics are working and her fever is down. The diarrhea is gone and she's re-hydrating nicely. She should be fine in the morning." He changed the IV bag, replacing another bag of the milky stuff as he spoke.  
  
"Very well. Now go!"

"Yes, Master Frieza!" He bowed and quickly hurried out.

As soon as Sanquin was gone, Frieza jumped up and went to Onyx's bedside. Onyx was sound asleep on her back with a few IV lines in her arm and a metal cup on her chest. The monitor above her bed beeped slightly irregularly, but not enough to be worried about it.

A sigh passed between Frieza's black lips, "Onyx…don't do that to me again. You hear me!?" He narrowed his eyes, hissed angrily and turned his back to the bed so he could stare out the window.

The moment Frieza turned his back, Onyx stirred, yawned and opened her eyes to look over at her daddy. She murmured happily at his presence and the tip of her tail gave the faintest twitch, the black carapace shimmering in the light. "Gagagaa?"

Without turning around, Frieza crossed his arms and swayed his tail from side to side. Light danced off the carapace on his forehead and armor when he turned slightly to peer over his shoulder at Onyx. The faintest hint of a chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Is that all you really have to say for yourself after all this?" Not waiting for an answer, he faced forward again without leaving any outward hints to his confused emotions.

Onyx put her thumb into her mouth and gurgled wordlessly. She wanted attention, but she wasn't in the mood to start crying. Taking her thumb out of her mouth, she tried making a new sound, "Da…da…"

Frieza's tail halted it's motion, his head turning slowly until his chin was practically on his shoulder. He peered out of the corner of his eye at the black and white baby girl who had just said her first word. Blinking, he faced forward again. "I must be hearing things…with all this insanity, I'm not surprised…"

"Dada!"

Blinking, Frieza sighed and turned around with his expression carefully apathetic. He couldn't avoid the tingle going up and down his body, and could only watch as Onyx flashed a small baby-smile before holding her arms up to be held.

__

Why am I the only one she'll do that for? Frieza asked himself as he watched the little girl seeking the comfort of his arms. "What is it you want, Onyx?" He asked aloud as if the child would understand and answer him. "Why do you look at me so strangely? Why do you smile at me? Don't you even realize I could kill you right now without a thought? Do you even know who I am, or what I've done?" He forced himself to tear his gaze away from the tiny child on the table and crossed his arms fiercely. "Of course not…"

Onyx continued reaching towards him with tiny white hands, even though his back was turned.  
  
A sigh passed between Frieza's black lips, "I feed you, clothe you, clean up after you and tuck you in at night. And what do I get in return?!" He spun on his heels to face Onyx once again, "I get noth- " his words were cut off by her facial expression, which hadn't changed at all despite the harsh words he was using.

"Mmmm…" The little girl just kept right on reaching, the look on her face showing she was pretty close to crying. Heaving yet another sigh, Frieza walked to the bed and picked Onyx up. She emitted a small coo as soon as she was lifted.

"There, happy? Is this what you want?" He asked heavily as if he'd get an answer.

To his amazement, he _did_ get an answer. Onyx cooed happily, placed both hands on his chest, rested her head between them and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her tiny porcelain doll-like face. The black armor-plating on her head glistened in the soft overhead lights.

Frieza just stared blankly at the little girl as she quietly drifted off to sleep in his arms, seeming comforted by the presence of a warm body close to hers. The scowl slowly melted away from his girlish face as his normally cold, expressionless eyes began to gain warmth and become heavily-lidded. A small smile grazed his ebony lips as he allowed one of his pale white hands to rest on her head.

"If only you knew how strange you make me feel, Onyx…"

Stars rolled by outside the large window, which reflected Frieza's small form as he stared out into the infinite distance. Behind him, Onyx's reflection could be seen moving around as she crawled along the floor. She was playing with a small plastic ball with glitter inside; Frieza would swat it away with his tail if it came towards him, but every time he tried to get rid of that stupid ball, it would bump his feet again within five minutes.

__

Strange, what she has done to me? I can't seem to hate her anymore, even when I try. His eyes narrowed and a crease formed on the bridge of his thin nose, _What am I supposed to do with her? I can't just drop her off on a planet and leave…_ He swished his armored tail once again, swatting away Onyx's ball when it bumped his heel for the billionth time.

"Dada!" Onyx giggled, plopped down by his right foot and hugged his leg, having sensed his swirling emotions. She put her arms up, asking to be held.

Without even thinking about it, Frieza bent down and picked Onyx up. "Don't you have anything to say about all this?" He asked, smirking at the little girl when she started to wag her armor-tipped tail.

Giggling, Onyx clapped her hands, "Dada!"

__

Dada…I think I like the sound of that… Frieza thought absently as he sat down in his hoverpod with Onyx in his lap. She giggled again and wrapped her tail around his leg, seeming to become fascinated by his scouter. He watched her for a moment before taking off the scouter and sticking it to the side of her head. Onyx was so small the red screen covered half her face, and the earpiece almost covered the side of her head completely.

A smirk pulled at the older Icejin's black lips, "To think I was ever that small once…"

Onyx squirmed away from the scouter, grasped the screen with both hands and promptly stuck one red corner into her mouth. Frieza reached down and tapped a button, causing the little device to beep. The little girl's eyes popped open wide, then she giggled and coated the screen in another layer of baby-drool.

"Hm…you're such a spoiled brat, Little Goddess…but then again…" He chuckled, watching her slurp harmlessly on the red screen of his scouter "So am I…" The smirk remained for a few seconds before dulling away to apathy. "What I still don't understand is why you insist upon staying near me…" He snorted, "Zarbon plays with you and I don't. So what do you see that I don't? Hm?"

Onyx smiled a pouty black-lipped smile and tapped his chest with the scouter, which had strings of saliva dripping off the red screen. "Dada."

"Hmph." He watched her put the scouter screen back into her mouth and sighed, "I guess I'll never know until you learn how to talk."

If only Frieza had known then that Onyx was pointing to his heart.

__

  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine   
I'm leaving my life in your hands   
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind   
Risking it all in a glance 

How you got me blind is still a mystery   
I can't get you out of my head   
Don't care what is written in your history   
As long as you're here with me   
  
I don't care   
Who you are,   
where you're from   
What you did,   
as long as you love me.   
Who you are,   
where you're from   
Don't care what you did,   
as long as you love me. 

Every little thing that you have said and done   
Feels like it's deep within me   
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run   
It seems like we're meant to be 

I don't care   
Who you are,   
where you're from   
What you did,   
as long as you love me.   
Who you are,   
where you're from   
Don't care what you did,   
as long as you love me. 

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows,   
But I guess it shows   
When you look into my eyes   
What you did and where you're comin' from   
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby 

I don't care   
Who you are,   
where you're from   
What you did,   
as long as you love me.   
Who you are,   
where you're from   
Don't care what you did,   
as long as you love me. 

Who you are   
Where you're from   
What you did   
As long as you love me 

Who you are   
Where you're from   
As long as you love me 

Who you are   
As long as you love me 

What you did   
I don't care   
As long as you love me…  
~Backstreet Boys.


End file.
